When logging into a conventional multi-function peripheral, a user logs in after authenticating by causing the user's IC card to be read into a card reader connected to the multi-function peripheral (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-227760).
When using a conventional IC card to log in, effort to hold up the IC card to the card reader occurs. In addition, after holding up the IC card to the card reader, there are cases in which it takes time until the authentication of the user completes, and thus it takes time until the user logs in.